Georgie Castle
Castle, Georgie Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' "Nice smile, direct eyes, really stunning coffee-and-cream complexion."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 198 *'DOB:' 2005 *'Age:' 53 *'Eyes:' "Warm honey brown" *'Relationships:' Samantha Bennett (daughter); Tony (son-in-law); two grandchildren (two years, and six months old) *'Address:' 156 West Eighty-Ninth, Apartment 2119, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' Licensed Companion and aspiring writer Description *She was a pretty woman; fun and attractive.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 198, 232 Personality *Samantha said that you could never talk Georgie out of anything.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 201 *Everyone loved her and she knew how to handle people. She was centered.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 201, 202, 233 History *She married very young but divorced about two years ago and moved to New York.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 201 *Charles Monroe had met Georgie at a party about a year ago, when she was new in the business; they were friendly and had drinks now and again. Once, when Sharon DeBlass had an overbooking, Charles had her send the clients to Georgie though they didn't know each other. To thank her, Georgie sent Sharon a dozen real roses; Sharon got a kick out of the old-fashioned etiquette.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 232, 233 Homicide Information *Third victim in Naked in Death. *TOD: Between 7:00am - 7:45am.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 198 *A video came through to Dallas's office that showed Georgie dead and arranged on the bed in an 'X' with a message imposed over the image that read, "THREE OF SIX."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 197 *Georgie had been shot three times; once in her head, once in her chest, and once in her genitalia. The weapon, a Ruger P-90, had been left between her legs.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 198 (see YANNI below) *She was murdered by Derrick Rockman with Gerald DeBlass as accessory to murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295-297 Interesting Facts *She liked to jokingly refer to herself as Granny Sex.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 202 *She was the original owner of Galahad, the cat that Eve Dallas adopts in Naked in Death.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 199 YANNI *Georgie had been shot three times; once in her head, once in her chest, and once in her genitalia. The weapon (a Ruger P-90) had been left between her legs and was described as a combat weapon, "fully automatic."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 198 **A weapon that is fully automatic will expel several rounds with one pull of the trigger. It would be remarkable if a fully automatic weapon could produce the three distinct wounds suffered by Georgie. The weapon should have been described as semi-automatic as, with a semi, one bullet is fired each time the trigger is pulled - the gun automatically 're-cocks' each time a bullet is fired. (Find more information here.) References Castle, Georgie Castle, Georgie Castle, Georgie Castle, Georgie